


Brother My Brother

by LostSong (Larkawolfgirl)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Collab, F/M, Peace, music video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 21:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7950133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/LostSong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Music Video] "We should love one another. Can't we just pretend this war never began?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brother My Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Collab with my sister. 
> 
> Song- Brother My Brother by Blessid Union of Souls

>


End file.
